Down To The Second
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: While Harvey and Samantha are out of the office closing a deal, Donna finds out she's pregnant but before she can break the news a disgruntled ex-client comes in looking for Harvey- leaving her and Alex at his mercy.
1. Chapter 1

**Down To The Second**

**Pairing:** Darvey established (CANON :D)

**Summary:** While Harvey and Samantha are out of the office closing a deal, Donna finds out she's pregnant but before she can break the news a disgruntled ex-client comes in looking for Harvey- leaving her and Alex at his mercy.

**AN:** This isn't going to be a long story, just needed something to channel my angst in-between the fluff haha.

* * *

_Right down to the minute, r__ight down to the second._

_I can feel my every breath unfold. _\- Zach Berkman

･ﾟ: *･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ

Time slows to a crawl as Donna drops the receiver back into its cradle, staring at the phone as the air thins punching in and out of her lungs.

_Pregnant_.

It seems impossible and her fingers grip the desk curling tightly as the reality sinks in.

Technically it _is_ possible.

She's been on the pill for years but a few absent minded mornings caught up in the rush of Harvey's persuasive nature (and her own) they'd taken a few chances here and there. Maybe it should have occurred to her sooner but given their age she'd thought having a baby would take work, like with Louis, and the room spins as another wave of nausea hits her. This time she doesn't know if it's morning sickness or fear but the latter explains why she's been feeling off these last couple of weeks and she reaches for handbag dragging it closer, stopping herself from reaching inside with a slow exhale.

It's Memorial Day and both Harvey and Samantha are forgoing the holiday to close a deal with a client, the importance of the meeting keeping her from making the call. She has no idea how Harvey's going to react and her hesitation weighs in on the decision, urging her hand back to smooth down the bunched fabric at her stomach.

They've talked about kids, sort of... the conversation coming up every now and again but they didn't plan for this and she closes her eyes briefly, opening them to the shadow of a man exiting the lift. There's no one on the floor except for herself and Alex, everybody else taking the much needed break, and confusion swamps the panic stirring through her. There's no reason for anyone else to be up here and she lifts from the chair, taking a quick breath as she moves to the door seeking out the distraction. "Excuse me..." she leans against the frame, her gaze washing over the back of his suit, "can I help you with something?"

He turns sharply, his features tight with annoyance and the hairs along her neck stand on edge as she takes him in. Judging by his appearance he hasn't just wandered up from another floor. From the front he seems rougher than expected, his tie hanging at an odd angle over his untucked shirt and she can smell the faint hint of whiskey hanging in the air between them. It makes her instantly uneasy, his cold voice sending a shiver ricocheting down her spine.

"I'm looking for Harvey Specter."

She folds arms across her stomach not sure if it's maternal or just normal instinct kicking in but she holds her ground firming her tone, "our offices are closed today, he isn't working."

The man sneers, stumbling as he glances around before yanking his gaze back to her. "You really expect me to believe that _asshole_ takes holidays."

The aggression prompts her own wave of anger but she keeps it in check not wanting to make things worse. Beneath his disheveled hair and five-o'clock shadow he seems like a well-kept man, obviously takes care of himself, and there's every chance he's just drunk and looking to blow off steam. "I appreciate you came all this way-" she reasons, calmly trying to diffuse the situation, "and if you want to leave a message I'll make sure he gets it."

"You a lawyer?"

The question slurs slightly and she shakes her head, grateful Harvey isn't here but silently wishing he was. "No, I'm not."

A bitter laugh coils in his throat, the toes of his shoes spinning around the floor again. He might of had a few but he still managed to talk his way up, skating his way passed the skeleton crew at reception, and he isn't an idiot. If she's not a lawyer then she has to be a secretary or something which means she either knows where the prick is or he's nearby. "If it's all the same with you I think I'll wait."

She's ready to tell him there's no point but he parts his jacket revealing the barrel of gun and fear knots in her throat rendering her silent. She can't breathe, cant _think_, but he motions to her office and she doesn't have any other choice but to back inside on unsteady legs. There's nowhere else to go. She's effectively trapped and hits her chair, knees buckling as she sinks into it- the brief moment of reprieve steadying her courage. "What do you want?"

He shrugs a hand up through his hair, grief blinding him to the recklessness of taking a hostage. He doesn't want to hurt her but he will if that's what it takes. He wants Harvey Specter to bear the consequences of his action- with _blood_, and when he spots a bottle of whiskey on her shelf he pushes toward it. "Clive Mahoney, name ring a bell?" He tests her with the information because why the fuck not. He's ready to suffer his own consequences and wants to see if his wife, the reason why he's here, _actually_ meant something to the firm or was just a passing case that no one gives a shit about anymore.

It does and Donna wracks her brain trying to place where she knows it but can't. The details are buried beneath her anxiety, the panic rushing through her, and she flinches as he takes a swig straight from the bottle of Macallan putting her even more on edge. Harvey might not be here now but he will be at some point and despite the danger she's in she can't help the desperate urge to protect him. "I can help you, if you'd just-"

"You like to fucking talk don't you?" He cuts her off, swiveling and spitting a look of disgust that has nothing to do the bitter taste burning his mouth. She spends every day in the same office as a man he can't physically stand. They're probably even friends and the thought makes him sick to his stomach. He lost his _wife _because of the smug, arrogant asshole and he's about to unleash the fact when he notices the slight shake of her head directed over his shoulder.

He trails the movement to the door, landing on a black man in a suit and _goddammit _he's really getting sick of people screwing this up.

It was supposed to be simple; walk in and blow Harvey Specter to Kingdom come, screw everything else... but there's every chance Red tipped off the guy and he slams down the bottle going for his gun and wrenching the door open.

"How many more _fucking_ people on this floor?" He demands, jabbing the weapon and forcing the man inside.

Alex backs against the desk, his mind struggling to catch up with what's going on. Donna is behind him, the flat surface separating them, and he raises his palms trying to temper the aggression he's facing off against. "It's just us, I swear."

"If you're lying..." Clive slurs the warning, blinking away a sudden rush from the alcohol but it doesn't stop his anger only riles it further. "Harvey Specter-" he snaps, reaching for the whiskey again, "when's he coming back?"

Alex hesitates not sure how to answer, the reaction flashing in his expression, and he knows he gives away more than Donna did because the man's attention instantly shifts fixating on her.

"You stupid _bitch_." The bottle slips from his grasp smashing as it hits the floor and he glares at her, frustration pulsing through his veins, "not working my _ass-_"

He lunges forward and Alex doesn't think at all this time, gripping the mans's arm and receiving a sharp blow to his temple for the interception. Dizziness mixes with Donna's shout, his vision swimming as be stumbles back landing heavily on the floor.

He tries to push himself up but his arms fail at the attempt and darkness pulls him into oblivion, the world crashing down around him.


	2. Chapter 2

A stuffy heat fills Alex's lungs as he wakes up, his gaze adjusting to the small storage cupboard and he tugs on the zip ties binding his hands... finding them secured tightly behind his back. The last thing he remembers is colliding with the floor and it takes him a minute to fight through the grogginess, his throat hoarse as his eyes land on Donna who's slanted in the corner besides him. "_Hey..." _he pushes out roughly, "you okay?"

She jumps at his voice, wincing as the movement rubs the burn around wrists. She doesn't know how long it's been since Mahoney forced them in here but the silence was starting to wear down her resolve and she nods swallowing the fear that's slowly been building. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He got hurt protecting her and though she's grateful -the constant nausea reminding her why- she can't help feeling guilty. "He could have killed you, Alex."

"Yeah well, better that asshole than Harvey." He'd shrug off her concern if he could, a flicker of amusement crossing his face despite their situation. "He'd never forgive me if I let something happened to you." She doesn't rise to the humor, not even the slightest hint of a reaction, and he breathes out a sigh. "You know who this guy is?"

"Clive Mahoney. His wife was a client of the firm's a few years ago." In the time they've been trapped she managed to recall the details of the case and doesn't know if it's just her hormones in overdrive but she can _almost _understand the irrational behavior. "Harvey dropped her when she lied about being involved in fraud and she went to prison. She committed suicide a couple of months later."

"Damn." His chest expands with the weight of the information, blinking at Donna's flushed face. There are beads of sweat breaking out across her brow but she looks unnaturally pale and a frown settles on his lips. "You sure you're okay?"

She forces a tight smile wishing she could bunch the hair at her neck to cool down. Without any circulation it's like a sauna in the cramped space but she swallows the discomfort trusting Alex enough to tell him the truth. "Its morning sickness."

He does a double take, twisting to look at her properly. "_Shit-_" the curse slips out before he can stop it, "you're pregnant?"

The shock in his expression is all too familiar and a she nods throwing across a small smirk. She wasn't sure what it would feel like to say it out-loud but it's a surprising relief. Not long ago she thought being pregnant was the most terrifying thing happening, now all she wants to do is protect the tiny person she's suddenly responsible for. "First time mother and all but I don't think that's the response you're supposed to have."

"Sorry." He winces, resting his head against the shelf behind him. It's not that he isn't happy for her- he _is_, but all this stress can't be good for the baby and if anything happens to either of them Harvey's going to lose it. Right now they need him thinking clearly to get them out of this. "Does Harvey know?"

"I only just found out." Part of her regrets not calling him straight away but the other half is relieved she didn't give him a reason to come back earlier. She's already been driving herself the brink of crazy worrying about what he's going to walk into and she drops her gaze trying to conceal the panic.

Alex picks up on the hesitancy, not used to seeing it written so clearly across her face. She's always so sure of everything, mostly right too, but he can remember when Harvey's feelings were a blind spot too. It was definitely a long road that lead them here but he is genuinely happy to hear the news, focusing on keeping her distracted rather than building up worst case scenarios. "I didn't realize you guys were trying."

"We weren't." She admits, wishing she and Harvey could be at home dealing with it like normal parents to be. Freaking out, getting excited, making plans- freaking out. It's all she wants but her and Alex's current predicament doesn't leave any room for fantasies. Right now there's a gunman out there with a vendetta against the man she loves and the helpless creeps in making her stomach flip with another round of nausea. "If anything happens to him-"

"It _won't_." He cuts her off trying to tone down the alarm in her voice. "Harvey and Sam are both quick thinkers, they'll figure this out."

She snorts without meaning to, the response instinctive."Like we did?" She cant help it. Harvey might be able to talk his way out of a courtroom but this guy has a gun and sarcasm is the only defense she has against the fear coiled in her throat.

"I got hit over the head and you've got baby brain-" he pleads the excuse as solid reasoning, "they already have an advantage."

She knows what he's doing and nods trying to cling onto the hope they'll all find a way out of this. They're a family. One she and Harvey are about to add to and she needs him to be okay; for her sake as well as the baby's.


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha can feel her amusement build as she and Harvey ride the elevator and she gives in to it, the sound escaping in a huff of concealed laughter. "Just tell me you saw his face when you mentioned collateral."

Harvey fists his pockets indulging her with a low chuckle of his own. "I was expecting him to take a swing." Usually he wouldn't be so quick to admit his shortcomings but the adrenaline is still pumping and in the last twelve months since Robert left both of them have seemingly landed on an agreement to put their ego's aside. It feels good to have a partner again and though she'll never replace Mike they've managed to find a rhythm that works.

"Would you have blamed him?" She throws back, folding her arms over her chest with a teasing smirk, "the great Harvey Specter taken out over a Mai Tai."

He gives an indignant snort but the cart arrives at their floor and he can't bring himself to disagree. "I closed didn't I? There's no modesty to the defense as they step out but something stops him a few paces in, a feeling of unease crawling beneath his skin as his eyes scan for Donna. He doesn't see her but he does draw to the broken glass in her office and the way the couch is sitting at an odd angle. It spurs his instincts to kick in and he grabs Sam by the arm dragging her against the wall. She bumps into him, his head swinging from side to side motioning for her to be quiet as his gaze hits each reflection bouncing around the glass windows and walls. He finds what he's looking for, the shadow of a man waiting in his office- a piece of metal gleaming in his hand, and he keeps his voice low as his adrenaline picks up again. "Elevator, _go_."

She nods at the whisper, his vice like grip enough to make her trust the instruction and it isn't until the doors close and he jabs the ground floor that she manages to find her voice. "What did you see?" She knows there has to of been something that drove him back in here and her brows knit with confusion as she tries to decipher what's happening.

He balls his fist against the silver plating, panic crippling his ability to think straight. His first instinct was to get Samantha out of danger but his immediate second is Donna and he slams the emergency stop reaching for their level when Sam grabs his arm pulling him back around.

"_Harvey_, what's going on?"

He screws his eyes shut. She can help -he _knows_ that- and tries to swallow the sickly feeling clinging to the back of his throat. "A gun." It's not an explanation and he steels himself taking in a sharp breath, "there's someone in my office, he was waiting for us."

There's nothing about his tone that implies he's joking and he couldn't fake the color draining from his face but she keeps her head approaching the situation calmly. "You're sure?"

Of course he's goddamn sure and the way Donna's office was left- he needs to go back but Sam keeps hold of him with a surprisingly strong grip reaching around to send them down despite his protest. "_Donna_-"

"I know." She cuts off his anger with a stern look. Alex was working today too but they've got no idea what they'd be walking into. They need to be rational and she pulls him away, positing herself between his body and the panel. "We need security to handle this."

_Fuck_ security, he thinks, shrugging free and tearing a hand up through his hair. He needs to do something _now_ but chokes on the thought they might already be too late, his vision graying at the corners and keeping the demand from spilling out.

She can see the blind panic glazing his features and steadies her fingertips over his forearms urging him to look up. "Donna is smart-" she insists, willing the ride down to go faster, "and barging in half-cocked is only going to make things worse. Harvey, you need to trust me."

He forces a nod, knowing even if she _was_ Mike he'd still have a hard time listening. He's a man of action and if anything happens to Donna it won't matter that it all came down to a few seconds or who was responsible.

If anything happens to her he'll never forgive himself; a promise that lies dormant as they descend to the ground floor.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of gunshots startles Alex awake to the unbearably hot closest, his voice rasping and heartbeat thudding in time with his throbbing head. There's a muffled commotion going on outside but he has no way of knowing what it means and he tries shouting, the sound a pathetic attempt, urging his attention to Donna. She's barely conscious, too out of it to notice his frantic efforts much less help, and he musters his strength kicking at the door.

Just when he's about to give up, fearing the worst, it's suddenly wrenched open and a rush of cool air hits him, his eyes landing on the blonde standing above him.

'They're in here!"

She calls out and he coughs roughly, relief drawing his lips into shaky smirk, "you guys... took your time."

He tries to angle his body so she can remove the restraints. He's spent hours struggling with them but she's able to slide them off in a matter of seconds and he doesn't protest when she hauls him up at Harvey's sudden arrival, giving the man access to Donna.

Harvey lands hard on his knees beside her, his hand sliding across the back of her neck to gently pull her forward. Mahoney had gotten off two shots before security were forced to take action and the asshole had refused to surrender turning the gun on himself and taking Donna and Alex's whereabouts with him. He's been scared shitless while they searched and rakes over her looking for any signs of an injury. She's drenched with sweat and groans at the prodding, her eyelids fluttering as he tries to keep her upright. "It's okay, you're safe... I've got you."

She calms at the familiar voice, pushing through the fog and dizziness to register his face. He doesn't seem hurt and she tries to focus on the relief managing to curve her mouth in a small smile. "_Hey_..."

"Hi." He answers back, the moment temporarily blanketing his panic. "Can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I ?"

She wants to laugh, tries, but it comes out as a strained pull in her side and she leans into his palm exhaustedly seeking the coolness. "Tired..." she mumbles against his hand, regretting the admission when he applies a soft pressure forcing her head up to look at him.

"I know." He can see the glaze in her eyes, the way she's not quite with him, and he drops his arm moving to unzip the ties around her wrists. If Mahoney wasn't already dead he'd kill the bastard for doing this to her but he forces down the anger, his main priority getting her loose. She whimpers at the release and he doesn't ask if she can walk, just wraps around her body skating his lips briefly against temple. "Come on..." he exhales a short sigh, "let's get you out of here." She nods, slinging her arms around his neck and he picks her up careful not to jostle her as he maneuvers them out of the tight space to where Alex and Samantha are waiting.

"Paramedics are downstairs." She supplies, her concerned washing over Donna as she does her best to keep Alex steady. He refused to leave without them, insistent on something first, and she motions for him to say what he needs to so they can get the hell out of here.

"Tell _them_-" he stops, hesitating for a split second. It's not his place to announce it like this but Donna's in no condition to tell them herself and he quickly swallows his guilt. "Harvey, they need to check the baby... she's pregnant."

Shock cascades through him, his worry increasing ten-fold along with the thousands of questions burning to be asked but they're nothing compared to finding her help- especially now. How Alex knows is irrelevant and he nods with a distracted thanks turning sharply on his heel.

Donna's pregnant.

He's going to be a father.

The realization drives his feet faster and he tightens his grip, subconsciously trying to protect the two things that are the most important part his life; two people he's never letting out of his sight again.


	5. Chapter 5

Donna rolls onto her side, a moan slipping at the tight present in her aching muscles. The bed is harder than she's used too and she presses her eyes open to unfamiliar surroundings- panicked for a moment until she spots Harvey next to her. He looks exhausted but gives a small smile and she feels relief wash over her. He wasn't hurt. She doesn't know how in gods name he managed it but before she can ask she remembers her own, _their_, situation and her face immediately falls. "Harvey-"

"The baby's fine." He assures her, reading the look of panic and seeking out her hand. He's had time to process the news and he's been keeping the bubble if excitement at bay while she was sleeping but now he can't help the grin that slides onto his lips. "I know this isn't what we had planned, _but_-"

"You're happy?"

That's all she needs to hear, the gleam in his eye confirming it and she relaxes as his gentle tone washed over her.

"I want this, Donna-" he clasps her fingers more tightly, "with you, having a family. I didn't even realize how much until I _thought..._" he stops, shaking his head. It's not worth revisiting what could have happened, though when he looks back up he spots the same fear resting in her expression.

"I know what you mean." Her free hand moves subconsciously, laying across her stomach, and she exhales slowly still surprised it's all happening; a healthy life growing inside her and she smiles. "How's Alex?" It's her second thought after the baby and Harvey sits up straighter, still keeping hold of her.

"He'll be okay." It could have been a lot worse and he's eternally grateful to the man for his actions. He knew when he hired him Alex was loyal and the man talked down any heroics but Harvey suspects he's the reason Donna came out of the ordeal mostly unscathed. "They want to keep him in for a couple a nights, keep an eye on his concussion but he should be back at work in a dew days."

"If it weren't for him..." she breathes out the 'what ifs', like Harvey not wanting to dwell on them. They're both here, both fine, and they need to start preparing for their future not looking back. "How bout breaking me out of here?" He glances away at the suggestion and she tilts her head eyeing the hesitant reaction. She's tired but nowhere near as nausea and she'll rest far better at home in familiar surroundings but she knows why he's worried and softens her features. "I'm not made of glass, Harvey. I'll be fine."

"I know." He forces the response pushing out a sigh. The Doctors said once she woke up (as long as she felt well enough) she was free to leave. She only passed out due to dehydration and the IV took care of the slight malnutrition. Still he doesn't want to take any chances and throws a more serious look her way. "You sure?"

She nods, skating her thumb lightly over his knuckles in reassurance. "I want to take this little one home, show him around."

He rolls his shoulders forward, leaning closer to her, and despite his concern a flicker of amusement washes over his reservations. "_Him_?"

"Or her." She shrugs, her mouth twisting in a playful smirk, "just trying them out... _dad_."

His stomach flips at the teasing, in a good way, and he lets go of her hand pushing up and finding her lips- savoring the taste and letting it all sink in. They're going to be parents and he couldn't be any goddamn happier if he tried, his life unfolding with each breath as if this was always the plan.

Right down to the minute.

Right down to the second.

* * *

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_I want a long life, all kidding aside._  
_The rules are the same __as they always were,_  
_present's a thought __and a piece of mind._  
_And I want my girl in my arms when I sleep_  
_breathing in her dreams, __near the air I breathe_  
_and I wanna dream_

**\- Down To The Second, Zach Berkman**


End file.
